The Shintennou Sagas Jadeite's Story
by Technopoptart
Summary: Ever wonder what the Shitennou gaurdiens were like, or even what they did before they turned and went to Queen Beryl? This is goinging to be a set of Stories of thier lives before hand Starting with Jadeite
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Jadeite: The First of The Heavenly Kings

Chapter 1: The Meeting

The light of dawn slowly begin to peak over horizon vaporizing any traces of midnight as the orange ball of brilliant light slowly rose to its resting place to start the day. A soft grunt followed by an out stretched hand piecing the murky lighting. "What time is it…" a moderately deep yet slightly feminine sounding voice asked as if expecting an answer. Twisting the silk bed sheets over and around himself, the owner of the voice rolled over on to his chest heaving a mournful sigh.

"Jadeite, Are you awake?" A harsh sounding knock echoed through the room causing discomfort to its inhabitant.

"Regretfully….Yes…." The occupant, now sitting up shook his head of golden locks rubbing the sleep from his eye. "'Ey, what time is it?!" He called to the voice that rapped on the solid oak door. "Kunzite?...Kunzite??" After no reply was returned the cerulean blue eyed man swung his legs over the edge of the over fluffed full sized bed. He cradled his head in his hands for a moment trying to collect his self before standing up. The sheet slid from his bare skin revealing his slender yet well molded and chiseled physique pooling to the floor as it reached his feet.

Still nude he stood in the now bright curtain filtered sunlight. Pulling his uniform from a closet he paused for a moment, only to grab a towel from the top shelf.

A sharp pounding pattern reverberated on his door once more. This time it was more playful and energetic. "Can you move any slower?!!!" The voice boomed in a joking irritation. "It's like already ...NOON!"

"Nephrite you AREN'T funny!! I can tell by the orange glow on my floor its well before 6:30." The Blonde bellowed loudly.

"Hurry Up! You have until the count of 3!!" The tall olive skinned man with dark chocolate curly locks called placing his hand on the door knob. "2…." He slowly begin to turn it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were…" Jadeite was cut off by the sound of the lock mechanism turning inside its chamber and the door thrusting wide open. "…you…" Jadeite shook his head with a bashful yet far from modest grin as nephrite jumped back shielding his eyes.

"Ah…Jadeite you could have warned me…Geeze…" Nephrite turned his back with a look of embarrassment and disgust. "Um…Kunzite has a meeting planned…He suggest you don't be late." With having said his piece he quietly exited the door fame slamming the heavy oak door behind him. A muffled "You got 10 minutes before he turns ugly" penetrated through.

Having heaved another sigh the blonde raised his right hand behind his neck and rubbed at the little hair that stood on end. _'I'd like them hurry…they didn't stay out as late as I did with the birthday boy.'_ Glancing at the clock on the wall he headed for the bathroom connected to his room.

The sun was well in the sky as it was just beginning to grow more and more luminous climbing higher and higher to it mid day perch. The morning dew on the grass started to form big round droplets that soon would evaporate in the summer air.

The halls of the Palace were lined with images of the king and queen but not near as much as the crowned prince. The painting reflections that were cast down stood out on the polished marble floor as if the to were hanging on the titles them selves. Jadeite's shoes clicked and clacked while he sauntered down the corridor. He remembered how scared he was when he was younger. Trying to be fearless but the corridor was just as big and hollow as it was back then.

_'Ah…the day when I first came here….'_ Taking a deep breath Jadeite breathed in the scent of cherry blooms. The same soothing scent from long ago. He was sent by his parents. His father had served the king as it would be his duty to serve the future king. _'Yes, it was about the same time…'_ The king and queen had gone to tour the country and his father along with 3 other generals. The same time the horrible accident occurred and he was forced to come to the palace prematurely; for it would have been another 3 maybe four years before he would have begun his role. However, since the accident, the crowned prince had no one to accompany him. Thus he and the other three were brought. The corridor was silent then. The wails of someone crying echoed around amplified sounding like a wounded beast or something else rather frightful. Jadeite looked down to his shoes. He saw his reflection in them. A young boy no older the 14 wearing the official blue gray uniform of the officials closest to the king stared back to him. The sobbing began to lull away then heave back, much like an ocean wave. Swallowing hard he tried to clear his thoughts but only his fathers voice remained.

"Son…someday you too will be in charge of the king. He will need you by his side like a fish needs water. You well be his consult, his guardian, and most of all…his friend. Because of who he is and what he will become…on top of protection he will need friends the most…"

Raising his head high, the young curly blonde haired Jadeite raised his head allowing his feet and ear to guide him toward the sobbing. He found an open down with servants out side wearing black as a sign of respect for the former members of royalty. Be fore he entered he couldn't help but notice out of the older castle staff a young girl about a bit older then age with blood red hair peeked out from the side of her mother. He face was delicate and very pretty but she wore an expression of tremendous sadness and helplessness. Peering in Jadeite could see the crowned prince flailing on his bed in what was now anger. The dark haired prince seemed to be cursing into the covers. The Maid at the door placed her hand upon Jadeite's back as if ushering him in.

"You too have experienced a loss child, perhaps you can help console the young prince?" She smiled warmly although her wrinkles pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Jadeite nodded. He himself had wondered why he was not as broken up over his own fathers death; perhaps because he still had one parent as the prince still had none. He turned to the old woman one last time then strode toward the still cursing prince.

"Ex...excuse me your majesty…." The cerulean blue eyed youngster stood a little ways away from the four poster bed.

The cursing seemed to stop as a red eyed and splotch faced raven haired prince jerked his head up. Still facing the bed mattress the boy replied, "Are...are you talking to me?? No body calls me that…It's always your highness…" The boy rolled over to his back then sat up facing the stranger whom had entered his room. He wiped his eyes a bit the attempted to put on a strong face as if he had never thrown a temper tantrum.

"Hey…just who are you…how did you get in??" The raven haired Prince stood up, he was just as tall if not taller then Jadeite himself.

"Well, your Majesty…" He was cut off abruptly.

"Please don't call me that…that was my father…" The Young prince narrowed his eyes in attempts to restrain any tears from falling. "Well Who are you?"

"I am …I am…I am not sure exactly what my title is…But My name is Jadeite. I was sent here to protect you, consult you, and…well be your…friend." He mumbled the last word as if it were completely ludicrous.

"Be my friend?!! Really!!" The prince sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. A gasp was heard out in the hall in disparagement but it was ignored. "I never really had a friend. What do friends do??"

Jadeite's blue eyes grew larger with excitement. He half expected the young prince to laugh in his face. "Well…they ah…uh…do fun things…" He stammered then began again quickly. "They do lots of things like getting into trouble and have secret meetings and…"

This was enough for the young prince. "Yes!! Yes!! And!! NO! WAIT!! Its decided!! You are going to be my friend…and…can friends call each other by their first names??" His sea blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"Of…of course your highness…er..um..." Jadeite looked puzzled for a moment. He remembered that one is not to refer to the Royals with first names in their presence.

"You can call me Edymion!" The boy grew more and more cheery. Then with a stern voice he justified. "Just Edymion."

"Alright…Edymion!" Jadeite smiled warmly and held out his hand.

The raven haired boy beamed. "Can I tell you a secret…?"

"Sure...thats what friends are for.."

"I was crying and angry because I thought I was going to be alone. I don't want to be by myself. Well at least not just me and the castle staff. I am so glad you came."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"I certainly hope so!!"

"At first I was scared to come here…because I thought that I would have to be a grown up such a young age. I am glad we can still be kids!" Jadeite laughed a little as a direct voice came from the door way.

"You must be Jadeite." A platinum blonde boy with shoulder blade length hair stood. He seemed to be at least 17 , and already seemed to be strict.

Jadeite turned to the door. "I am sorry…" He said with a touch of confusion.

"Jadeite, That is your name…right….Jadeite…" the name seemed to echo.

"JADEITE! JADEITE!! HELLO!?" A now mid length platinum blonde 24 year old rolled his eyes as he all but yelled to the still day dreaming Jadeite.

"I am sorry…" The curly blonde shook his head as he was returning to reality.

'You never change do you…You were like that the first day I met you!" The narrow eyed young adult smiled.

"Sorry Kunzite…still a bit out of it since a few people bailed one me last night. Someone said something about getting to OLD and having to go to BED. So that left me with "Mister-Party-till-you-Pass-Out-Prince-Pants" He sneered.

"OLD!! WHAT I NEVER!!" Kunzites face twisted in offended paranoia as he was the oldest of the Shitennou. "Besides you had the night watch last night anyways."

"Oh , Touché!" Nephrite grinned deviously to Jadeite as older sibling would a younger one when they get in trouble.

"Really..is that so…At least I don't just walk in on people.." Jadeite grinned back.

"What are we to do with you two I mean really… couple of children you still haven't grown up." A fourth member of Edymion's generals sat at a large table with a glass surface. With his light amber hair pulled back into a pony tail and his lean slender legs crosses just so, one could easily mistake him for a female.

"Come now Zoisite, Arent you the youngest of us all?! You just think that if you TRY to act grown Kunzite wont baby you!" Jadeite stuck his tongue out as did Nephrite, followed by his two cents of "Yeeeeaaaaaahhhh!"

"Enough! Enough! We have some business to discuss. As you know it's getting to be time of the Universal Ball. As this is only the 4th time our Prince will have gone. This year is a bit different. This year he is to escort the Moon Princess and we are to..."

"Escort her guardians!!!!!" Zoisite uncrossed his legs as if he were to spring up and do a jig if kunzite obliged him with the answer he was pining to hear.

Nephrite laughed whole heartedly. "You know you just showed your age there…"He chuckled a bit more the continued. "I noticed you scoping out that little blue haired cutie. Princess of Mercury I believe."

With color burring to the surface of his cheeks Zoisite could not deny his longing to get to know the lovely Princess Ami.

"You know Jadeite; I would almost say that you had a smile that crossed your lips. Perchance were you thinking of that hot headed Princess who completely K.O.'d you." Kunzites lips spread into a smile; it was rare that he joked as he always took business with the rest of the Shitennou seriously.

"She didn't K.O. me!" Jadeites could now feel his face going flush. "I walked into her fist when standing up from…er…uh…Shooing a bug off her leg." His cerulean blue eyes twinkled with embarrassment.

"Ha…Caught RED handed!!!" Nephrite so enjoyed pointing out Jadeite's failures and faults.

"Ugh!! Why do I bother…We'll discuss this later…Jadeite...Go wake Edymion will you? It's almost time for him to practice his studies." Kunzite slumped into a chair next to Zoisite rubbing his temples.

"Headache?" Zoisite reached over patting the oldest Shitennou on the shoulder.

"Indeed…."


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

Jadeite Chapter 2: More then just a Promise

The sun was now at its fullest point and burning with all the intensity it had. The crowned earth prince lay in bed still groggy from the partying he had done last night. Soft gentle snores murmured from the behind the door. Approaching with the slightest of care Jadeite noticed a familiar figure out side the door of the earth prince.

"Sneaking a peek at sleeping beauty??" He said having snuck up over the shoulder of a girl about 19 or 20.

"Gahhh!!" She jumped with surprised quickly covering her mouth. Her cheeks flushed a rosy red color coming close to matching the deep shade of red that her lovely tresses carried. Spinning around to see the one whom had called her out she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh…Sir Jadeite, it's only you…" She smiled warmly her almond shaped eyes gleamed with delight. "I was afraid it was Madam…she yells at me you know…"

With a soft chuckle he nodded. "Well I would yell at you to Miss Beryl especially if you were sneaking around the castle." His lips curled into a teasing grin "Looks really suspicious, are you out for the Prince!?" He asked in a tone of joking protection.

Beryl's eyes grew as large as a full moon when heard Jadeite's jeers. "I would never!! I LOVE…uh... I love our king as any one would…." Her voice trailed toward the end of her sentence. She was quite embarrassed that she almost confessed her longing for the crowned earth prince.

Smiling Jadeite concocted an idea that would certainly cause the girl to blush. "Well, since you love our Prince, how would you like to do the honors of waking his majesty up? Perhaps with a KISS??" Pushing one of the two heavy solid oak doors open, he placed a firm hand on the small of her back ushering her in the room.

"What!!? WAIT!! NO!!!" She squealed trying to push her way back out into the corridor.

A muffled sound came from the mound of piled blankets form the gigantic bed of the prince. "Uht har joo rooing Hedite?"

"Oh!" Beryl squeaked her brilliant green eyes stood fixed on the blanketed mound.

"Ah…I'm Sorry Edymion…What was that??" His voice sounded extra cheerful and smooth.

Raising his head from the pillow the raven haired Edymion spoke again. " I said…Quit terrorizing my staff with your flirtation!" Rolling over to prop himself up on his side with an elbow he started again. "By the way why does it feel like a really really big rock was slammed on my head?"

"Well that would be because a certain Party boy last night had to drink twice as much as anyone just to prove he could!" Jadeite replied.

"Oh…oh yeah… that was rather foolish of me…" Edymion's blue eyes seemed to light up the room. It was then after blinking and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he had seen Beryl. "Oh Good Morning!! Jadeite isn't torturing you with his usual tricks is he?"

She was unable to speak as her lips trembled. Afraid she may speak something rather stupid in front of the Prince. Allowing her self to shake her head she was able to let the escape her mouth finally. " No..No your highness…"

Telling she was rather embarrassed, the blonde smiled to her and nodded. "Well Thank you Miss Beryl for uh…keeping watch on the prince's room for me while I attended the meeting! That was very gracious of you!!"

Her eyes now once again at the floor found their way up to Jadeite's piercing cerulean blues. She had caught on to is little act and was rather grateful. _'He always has my in mind…my feelings, my heart, my everything…he truly is a loyal friend.' _She thought to herself as the Slim Muscular man turn toward the door.

"Well Edy…Seeing as how you are up, the lady and me will see our selves out. Just make sure you are at your lessons on time. You know how Kunzite can be." Rolling his eyes he turned his head over his shoulder spilling a few strings of laughter from his lips.

"Indeed I shall try!" Edymion retorted. "Oh, will you see Miss Beryl to where she needs or wants to be? It's the least you could do after having her baby-sit me."

Edymion's smile sent shivers down Beryl's spine. It was then she knew she had to have the prince to herself; but of course it was only a foolish idea.

After closing the door to the royal bed chamber Jadeite turned to the still peaked Beryl. The slowly were walking down the corridor.

"You really do FANCY his highness…"

Her face was starting to return to normal. " Is…is it that obvious?"

"Well lets just say out of the years I have been her…its kinda hard not to notice."

"What am I going to do Jadeite." Her eyes though usually small and sleek were now turned into large doe eyes. "I am a fool am I not?"

His heart went out to her. He could feel her longing for something she could probably never have. It was like he and the Princess of Mars. Just the thought of her smile, the flutter of her hair, the scent of her skin…rushed to his brain causing to feel as if he were in a dream.

"No…you are not a fool…" He paused, thinking for a second, and then grabbed Beryl by the wrist. "What if I promise you I will try to do everything I can to at least get you a dance with his majesty at the ball?" He smiled at her in hopes to cheer her frowning face.

"You…You would do that!!?" Her expression changed to a happy glow. "You would really do that for me Jadeite?"

His eyes bore right into hers. With a tone of complete sincerity he replied. "Of course.." He bent down to one knee and clasped his hands over hers. "For you Miss Beryl I would do anything!" His charm was exceptionally thick.

A flash of fire burned in Beryl's eyes for a brief moment. "Anything…" She repeated with a tone of eeriness. She smiled helping Jadeite to his feet. "You truly are a great friend Jadeite and for that I feel as if I owe you something!!" Flinging her arms around his neck she closed her eyes. The thought of her and the Prince dancing overwhelmed her. Slowly she opened them as if trying to get the thought engraved in her mind. "Jadeite I think by far you are my favorite of the Shitennou!" Pulling her self back to face him she patted his cheek.

Jadeite blushed. "Why…thank you!" He couldn't help but notice this time how truly beautiful Beryl was. Her eyes were a luminous green and very enticing. Her hair shimmered and glittered in the sunlight like the ocean waves…however they were now red and upon her head. Her slender body that was just pressed against his was exquisite. Though her frame was small she filled out in the right places.

'_I wonder why I never noticed her like this before…'_ he smiled contently.

"Well, I should get back to my duties. I wish the best for you and YOUR Princess!" She smiled and turned on heel heading toward the library. The words "YOUR Princess" brought him back to reality for a brief second.

"Ah yes…My Princess…" Shaking his head he sighed, and then he too turned around. Heading back to inform Kunzite that the prince was awake, he threw his hands up behind his neck and toddled down the hall. "Damn, Beryl for making me think of her…And damn her again for getting me riled up thinking about Princess Mars..."


	3. Chapter 3: Flirtation and Foolery

Jadeite Chapter 3: Flirtation and thoughts of foolery!!

With the day being so lazy with the summer; the handsome gold head locked boy found himself alone for a moments peace. Sitting in his favorite place of secrecy he admired his surroundings. The courtyard of the west garden, it always served as a quite place for tea. Now, its just a place to escape to with its tall trees over looking a garden of wild flowers and some small Japanese maples. The leaves of the larger Japanese maple glowed with a reds and oranges reminiscent of his beloved Princess of Mars. Closing his eyes her face slowly came to clarity. Those beautiful amethyst eyes seemed to peer right through him. It was strange but he enjoyed that feeling. It just meant he had a challenge before him; and he loved challenges. Heaving a sigh of contentment he searched his mind again. Princess Mars' hair seemed to flutter about entrapping him to only look for her. The silky strands of hair seemed to flow and ripple like flowers on the wind. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to see her lovely hair strewn about his bed sheets and across their bodies. _'Oh god that body…'_ He started to think. _'She has such soft supple curves. I just cant help but want to hold her in my arms and not let her go…' _

He must have had a grin on his face expressing the erotica occurring in his mind because some called out to him.

"Jadeite?!" A feminine voice called up to the tree branch he was perch upon. "Are you lazing the day away again??"

"No one else besides Nephrite and YOU seem to assume I laze the day away. But of course Nephrite wouldn't come here…he's more partial to the oaks in the east garden. So, what is it you inquire me for Zoisite? I know it can only be you, kunzite is with the prince after all." The cerulean blue eyed young adult looked down to the younger teen.

Zoisite proceeded to fiddle with his hair avoiding any glances from Jadeite for the question he was about to ask. "Um…actually…well how did you…no never mind. Um... what I mean to ask is…how you...how do you…"

Wrenching one eye brow up and twisting his face in inquiry Jadeite couldn't help but pick on poor Zoisite. He WAS the youngest after all. "How do you…How do you what? If you say Kiss or ask me anything that would require an explanation of being with a woman I am afraid I cant possible answer or be obliged to SHOW you!" Now setting back on his branch he rests his head on his hands behind his head.

"What?? No..No..OH NO!!!" Zoisite turned a nice ruby red while he let a nervous string of laughter flee from his quivering lips. "I was actually going to ask…how you know you are in love?!!!" His face tilted toward the ground in attempts to shield his embarrassment. "I …I figured you would be the lesser of three evils to ask…Nephrite would never let me live it down. And Kunzite, well I am too embarrassed to ask him!"

The golden blonde shifted his head down to look upon the now redder then ever Zoisite. His nervous composure proved to Jadeite his sincerity. After all Zoisite has always been the one to do things on his own and not ask for help. "Well, I guess you are right…I wouldn't terrorize you TOO much for it…So…um…" He adjusted him self in a sitting position as if to jump down from his perch to level with the light amber haired teen. "You want to know what now?"

Zoisite looked up to Jadeite as he slid down from the tree branch in a graceful movement. "Well…how do you know you are…in …love…" He stammered.

"That is actually something you…you just know." Pointing to a stone bench he offered Zoisite to sit with him. "It's kind of…a feeling you get. It just hits you and you know it's just right."

Zoisite stared at him with his blue green eyes widening as he listening intently. "And…"

"I guess...the only way to explain it is…" He paused looking for what to say next then turned the question around. "Why don't you tell me what you feel?!"

" NO WAY!!..." Zoisite burst out. He was quite for a second the replied, "Why…don't you tell me how you knew you were in love with Princess Mars." He started to get ready to flinch incase Jadeite was about to punch him in the arm like he usually does, however the slug never reared.

"Um…well…I guess…It's kind of embarrassing but I guess it no more then you coming to me for advice." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well…it was when we first went to the Mars Kingdom to see King Ares and Queen Hestia. Edymion had a sitting with them to discuss keeping the Planetary Peace or Something or another. We were a bit too young to know exactly. Just that Kunzite had all the knowledge. Anyways, while we were there we happen to catch a glimpse of the princess and her friend Serenity…"

The sky was turning a nice rosy red on set with tangerine and deep golden slices. The after noon sun was setting and the laughter of a young girl flitted through the air with melodious tone. The grand hall's silence would soon be broken.

"Eh…That's not fair!!" An unusual pigtailed blonde no more then 11 pouted stamping her feet in a hurried rush.

A series of wild giggles erupted as a girl with long fluid like deep violet hair reared a corner clutching a cookie. "You snooze, You loose! And I do say Princess; you certain SNORE when you snooze!!" She giggled and taunted the blonde looking over her shoulder.

Neither girl had paid attention to the fact the usually closed cherry wood doors were wide open as the two carried their squabble into it.

"I do NOT SNO-" The Prussian blue eyed blonde arose to a sudden halt then proceeded to be standing doe eyed before the Mars Royalty and their audience.

The Martian Princess, however, only happened to look in front if her when she noticed her companions sudden pause. By then it was far too late. In attempts to avoid collision the amethyst eyed pre-teen dug her heels into the floor only to catch her dress hem. In what seemed like an eternity was only a mere few seconds, she found herself falling face first toward the red carpeted floor. Closing her eyes she awaited the impact which never came. A gentle yet strong set of arms had cradled her as her face had become buried in a soft material and her arms wrapped and hugged against a slender frame.

"Are you alright Princess?!" A nervous voice spoke from above her head. She could feel warmth radiating around her unsure if it was from her savior or from the redness now creeping up to her cheeks. She stood silent and stunned.

"Rei…you were asked a question my dear." The beautiful Queen of Mars had coaxed to her daughter. It was no wonder where the princess's beauty had come from. Hestia had the most vibrant deep wine colored locks and just as equally radiant amethyst eyes. Her features were serious yet held a gentleness that would be expected of a maternal figure. The princess had definitely taken after her.

Pulling herself to her feet with a bit of help, Rei had a chance to view her rescuer. He stood tall for his age. The boy had a kind face and beautiful eyes that reminded her of the sky on a clear day. She hadn't noticed she was still holding on to him when she replied.

"I am fine thank you…" Hesitating her sentence, she was hoping the boy would provide her with a name.

"Jadeite, your highness. It's quite a pleasure to meet your grace." He knelt down to one knee whilst she still was holding his hand. Closing his eyes Jadeite pressed his lips ever so gently to the girl's porcelain hand.

Rei's eyes widened with shock and yet a sense of delight. Nervously she yanked her hand away before her enjoyment was noticed.

"Thank you once again…Jadeite." She turned her more then red face to her visiting friend who could only cover her mouth to prevent a chorus of giggles form escaping. "Uh...um…Come Serenity…I …I have something to show you!!" With a quick turn she curtseyed to her parents and the audience consisting of the earth prince and his generals, then walked briskly toward the large cherry wood doors grabbing Serenity by her wrist in passing.

Watching the two princesses leave Jadeite noticed he wasn't the only one who had found something of interest and intrigue on the red planet. For his Prince had seemed just as smitten, he could only hope it wasn't for his princess. The place she had touched him with her body burned. Unsure of this felling he certainly hoped it could be explored and revisited again.

"So wait…You _knew _you loved the Martian Princess at first site??!!" A puzzled Zoisite looked to his older comrade with uncertainty.

"No…That's when I knew I wanted to find out…" Jadeite scratched his head still in disbelief that he had just recollected his first meeting with Princess Rei with of all people Zoisite.

"You are not being very helpful…" Zoisite Crossed his arms sticking his nose in the air snobbishly.

Narrowing his eyes Jadeite resisted the urge to strike Zoisite. He was remembering now why he and the feminine shitennou had never shared many moments such as these.

"Alright fine…"A slight attitude became present in his tone. "Prehaps Nephrite would be more then willing to-"

A groan of displeasure rumbled from with in Zoicite's mouth. "Why..why..to you have to be so difficult!!"

"ME??!! You are the one who asked me!" The cerulean blue eyed man brust out.

"So! You didn't give me anything to go of off… a silly memory!!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!!"

"JUST GET TO THE GOOD PART!!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"So, I wanted to grasp her milky white-" Jadeite began with taunting and sarcastic tone and devilish grin.

Clapping his hands over his ears Zoisite cried out. "NO!!! NOT THAT!!!" His face now turning a deep scarlet, he lowered his hands and finished. "You know… The part where you knew you LOVED her!!"

Heaving a heavy exasperated sigh, Jadeite started again. "I guess…I guess it was the 5th or 6th time we had visited Mars. I was able to sneak in a little time to try and talk to her. But the last time…"

"You know…" Rei sat on the low balcony leaning against a column in the main garden surrounding. "Its strange…The first time you were here, I made a complete fool of myself." Her slender 12 year old frame had begun to bud and blossom into a shapely young teen. Her face was losing its cute quality and was being replaced with grown up matured beauty.

Jadeite leaned in closer on the column attempting for them to touch somehow "accidentally". Nodding his head he replied. "I have to admit, you had me at a loss…"

Raising her eyebrows she searched his face for an explanation. "A loss?" She shot a look of clarification to him.

"Yes…A loss. I first just was being polite, after all what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a _kid _ fall flat on her face." He grinned maliciously knowing it would rile the deep violet haired teen.

As if a fire was ignited Rei's voice roared "A KID!! Is that what you take me for?!"

Trying to conceal is smile Jadeite thought to himself and the Martian Princess continued to rake him across the coals. _'She is so cute when she is riled up. It makes me want to hold her and keep her in my arms. She has no idea how badly I just want to kiss her…right here…right now…' _

Jumping to her feet she stood directly in front of Jadeite her eyes fixated on him like snake its prey. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME??!!" She bellowed pounding her fists onto his chest.

Grabbing her wrist he twisted her around so her back was now against the column and first on either side of her shoulders. His face was inches within hers, "I hear you perfectly clear…" Pressing her wrist against the cold stone he leaned in closer bearing his lips down onto hers for a brief moment. A series of fireworks erupted inside his brain, which he was sure to yell at himself later for such a cliché comparison. Jadeite begin to pull himself away forgetting he had her pinned he prepared for the worst.

_'She's going to slap me…For sure she is going to slap me…we had a great friendship and I probably just ruined the whole thing!!' _

To his surprise and hers Rei broke free. Throwing her arms around his neck, she forced herself onto him. Her lips gingerly meshed with his as he stood wide eyed for a second. Now drawing on the delight and pleasure of her kiss Jadeite slowly closed his eyes. Parting his lips enough allowing his tongue to poke through, he shared with her his first real kiss. She moaned with surprise returning the motion. It was then Jadeite knew…

"I had wanted the Princess of Mars to love and to keep for all eternity." He had a look of a far off dream in his eyes.

"Ew…" Zoisite had not expected for Jadeite to express such graphic detail of his kiss…but on some strange level he knew that felling the golden blonde was trying to relate. He knew he had his answer…but was still disgusted.


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing Practice

Chapter 4: Dancing Practice and a Good Partner

With the afternoon fading away into the light lavenders and deeper blues of early dusk the Earth Palace was not as quiet as one would think. The grand ballroom echoed with excitement and idle chatter.

"Wait…I have to what?" Edymion looked to the elder of the Shitennou.

"Well, you are 18 now, and its not fitting for you just keep going to these balls alone." The steel eyed platinum blonde retorted with a serious look.

"Alone…I don't go alone…I go with you guys…" He gave a pleading look to his dearest friend in hopes for agreement. "Right Jadeite?!!"

A nervous smile crawled across his face as he knew the Prince wouldn't quite like his response. "Well, um…that is…"

"Jadeite!" Edymion's eyes widened with a joking touch of betrayal.

"WHAT?!" Jadeite shrugged his shoulders in an innocent fashion. "It's just a ball... besides think about it…You get first dance picks will all the Princesses and ladies!" his voice faltering a bit when it came to princesses.

'_Please, just don't pick my princess'_

"And I am sure there will be some lovely ladies…"Nephrite vocalized his input then added. "Speaking of Ladies….Where is Zoisite??"

Jadeite couldn't help but reveal in satisfaction that their earlier conversation probably had some affect on the poor young boy. "I am not sure…I had seen him earlier…"

Raising a hand to his temple Kunzite shook his head. "Can we please stay focused…" Sighing he directed his attention to Edymion. "Is there a particular reason you protest too much?? Perhaps I can arrange it so you are not the escort but rather…_The Escortee_?!" Stressing the last word he arched his eye brow in question to whether his prince had a secret that he had not shared.

"NO NO! I prefer women...I do!!" Hesitating in embarrassment he looked to the floor and mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" Kunzite asked. "Could you please speak up?"

Laughing so hard his stomach began to ache, Jadeite spoke for him. "I think he said …'I can't dance'" He held a stitch in his side. How could the earth prince gotten by so many years with out knowing how to dance?! There were balls every month it seemed.

"Come to think of it…" The curly haired brunette shitennou spoke up. "I have always seen Edymion by the refreshments or talking to someone but never on the dance floor."

"Perhaps we should all take dancing lessons…" Kunzite looked to the other to generals. "Does that agree with you?"

Nodding in agreement, Jadeite then had a thought. "Well, just where do you expect to find five ladies whom have time to dance around with the Prince and us?" The door to the ball room creaked followed by a jumbling of muffled giggles and shushing. It was obvious most of the maidens and young women of the castle were crowed around the door.

Shooting a glance toward them Kunzite spoke, "Well it seems we have an audience…and eligible dance partners."

"What about Beryl and a few of her companions? I am sure they would know how to dance?!" Jadeite smiled in his own cleverness to get Beryl her wish.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Nephrite chimed in. "After all Beryl has been a good friend and if the Prince prefers his secret kept, I am sure she would be most discrete!"

"Would you all stop referring to me as if I am NOT in the room?" The blue eyed future king tapped his foot on the freshly waxed hardwood. "As far as a practice dance partner Beryl and any of the maidens will do fine."

"Very well," The platinum haired handsome man darted his attention back to the peeping-tom ladies. "Would one of you be so kind to fetch Beryl? Advise her to bring four of her friends or ladies of choice."

A tall slender woman snapped to attention pushing the door open a bit wider curtsying before Kunzite and nodded. "Yes Sir. Right away!" Turning on foot she ushered the mob away from the door; several squeals and hopes of Beryl picking them to accompany her to dance with the generals and maybe a chance with the Earth Prince begin to fade down the corridor.

"What is with the stampede?" The effeminate blonde had finally appeared. Sauntering into the ballroom his eyes caught Jadeite's almost causing him to blush.

"Care to explain your absence?" Kunzite gave a stern look.

"I was…um…well…"

Nephrite shook his head with haughty laugh. "With his lack of words, One could only speculate out little boy is growing up. He must have either been day dreaming of the young and brainy Princess Mercury or he was trying to deicide what dress he would wear to the ball to match his date."

"DON'T disrespect Ami-Chan like that!" Zoisite blurted out without thinking.

The temperature in the room must have risen a few degrees to golden blonde as the others in the room stared at him blankly and wide eyed.

"Well, um…"Edymion cleared his throat. He knew Zoisite was sensitive when it came to the Mercurial Princess. It thought it was best to change the subject. "Jadeite, You said that Beryl is a good dancer?"

Zoisite breathed a sigh of relief as the cerulean blue eyed general replied. "Yes…" Jadeite had to think quickly. "In fact she…she taught me…" He searched to the words and those seemed to be the right ones.

A knock sounded on the door as a slender red head with emerald eyes floated to the entry way. With her a few of the peeping-toms along with the girl whom had fetched her won the right to join her via a trivia game and a promise that Beryl alone gets to dance with the Prince. "You summoned me Sir?" She directed her question to Kunzite then flashed a grateful smile to Jadeite.

Kunzite answered. "Yes, are you free to help us practice dancing for the ball?"

"I am." She nodded and curtseyed.

"Well then shall begin?" Clapping his hands a string of musicians entered from a side passage way finding their respective seating and begin to play a slow waltz. Kunzite looked to the girls and nodded a unspoken command.

"May I?" Nephrite bowed to taller of the four ladies. She had a certain resemblance to a certain princess he longs for. The girl blushed taking his hand as the two had made their way around the floor.

Jadeite went next to pick his partner, as he passed Beryl an audible only between the two whisper was exchanged. "I knew you would keep your promise. You always follow through, for this I thank you…" She smiled and walked forward toward Edymion to join him. Jadeite's heart skipped a beat. It was almost as if he was torn between two loves, one for his Martian Princess and the other for this ruby red headed temptress. Only the feeling he had for Beryl was a different kind of love. It still sent shudders down his spine.

The rest of the night as practice went on Jadeite couldn't help but glance over to Beryl and envy his best friend just a bit. He had never seen her so happy and jovial. It was very different from the ragged and frowning girl he had met so many years ago. Jadeite watched her making up his mind that that was the Beryl he wished to see everyday. Turning to his own dance partner he silently vowed he would do what he could to keep that smile Beryl's face and do whatever it takes to keep her happy.


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Meeting

Chapter 5: Secret Meetings- A date conformation.

"Rose oh so red. It's beauty beyond compare.

Budding into perfection; petals of velvet.

In the morn, when covered with dew,

It's as is stars have kissed its surface…

You are my Rose…So perfect and pure."

The golden blonde stood below a balcony. Peering up hoping to see a figure or shadow emerge from the concealing semi-sheer curtains, he held his breath.

"A rose is fragile…are you saying that I am weak?" A violet haired young woman of 14 appeared just behind the curtains.

"Ah, but you see…a rose is a true beauty. It appears fragile and delicate. No one expects the thorns. The sharp and piercing line of defense that the docile plant holds is to keep away unwanted visitors." The cerulean blue eyed male held a single rose in his left hand turning it gently in examination.

"So now are you saying that I am sharp and dangerous?" Stepping through the curtain the young violet eyed girl crossed her arms with a smirk. "If you are trying to win me over…you are failing." She turned her back on the young man to hide her smiling.

"Is that the thorn speaking or the flower? I only fail if that is what you wish me to do?" He smiled waving the rose under his nose smelling it. "Shall I fail?"

"You only fail when you bring cliché poetry and compare me to a flower." The young girl turned back lowering her arms to place her hands on the balcony edge.

"Yes, cliché maybe. But I would be a fool if I didn't know that you only turn your back on me to hide your crimson cheeks. Crimson much like this rose color. "He looked to the rose then to the violet haired beauty. "When I see these crimson roses…Princess I can't help but think of you. 'Why?' you may ask yourself. But the answer is simple. It reminds me of your blushing cheeks and so I can't help but to kiss the flower as it the closest I can get to your cheek." Raising the rose to his lips he kissed the petals lightly. He then cast a devilish grin causing her heart to stop. The young girl gasped as if he had just kissed her.

"Jadeite, How is it you always find away to cause me to lose my head." She toyed with a necklace that rest just near her clavicles. "What are you doing here anyways?! Its late."

"What does it look like Princess Mars? Am I not reciting poetry and playing your personal Romeo?" Holding his arms out to his sides his hand still holding the rose he peered up to her. "I bare myself before you as a humble man in love. I wish to ask you to accompany me to Universal Ball. Will you grant me this request?"

"You really are quite foolish and possibly dense! You already know it is a given that you and the rest of the Shitennou are to accompany myself and the other three Planetary Princesses to the ball this year." Princess Mars shook her head with a slight eye roll. "And Jadeite…you know you can call me Rei rather then Princess Mars."

"Yes, I am aware that we are to escort you. However is there anything wrong with me wanting to make it an official request rather then making it seem like a duty?" Jadeite now stepped toward the balcony base looking for his familiar route to climb placing the rose in his teeth.

Peering over the balcony to watch him she smiled. "You mean to tell me that you are that sappy?" She laughed to herself as she knew it would surely start a fun debate.

"I only…" He grunted as he pulled himself up toward her. "Meant." "That I" Reaching the top he climbed over the ledge. "Want to ask you myself so you know my feelings are true." He handed her the rose and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I thought it would be more romantic to ask you. Was I wrong?" the golden blond flashed his famous heart melting grin.

"I am known for being the strength and serious one of my friends. And yet when I am around you I find myself going soft. And for that I hate you!!!" Still holding her flower she closed the gap between them wrapping her arms around his neck. "But for always knowing what to say, and treating me the way I want to be makes me love you more then ever." Rei raised her chin and leaned into his lips laying a passionate kiss upon them.

"So…_REI _may I presume that is a yes??" He pulled way long enough to question her actions before resuming his lip lock.

"Yes, yes…a thousand times yes!!!" Kissing him one last time she pulled away. "You should head back to Earth before Daddy catches you here after dark. That and I need my beauty rest!"

Teasingly he retorted. "Oh good! Please do.. I would hate to see you with out it??" Jadeite grinned his mischievous grin knowing he would receive either a harsh lashing from her tongue or even a straight fist to the arm.

Her mouth stood agape for a moment as she thought of a good reply. "Well…perhaps as punishment I should show you that side of me at the ball!!" narrowing her eyes she pursed her lips. "You're an ass…" She pushed on his chest as she turned to disappear behind the curtains.

"Adieu, adieu. Parting is such sweet sorrow…"

"Save the Shakespeare and go already!!!" a voice called out as the lights in her room had turned out.

"Spoil sport…Fine…Good night my Princess. Till we meet again!" He turned to climb back over the balcony and head back to the Palace. When back on the ground Jadeite glanced up to catch Rei watching from the shadows.


End file.
